


Please, Let Him Out.

by MercilessNaps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, update the tags as we get more into the story ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessNaps/pseuds/MercilessNaps
Summary: No Game! AU where The main cast of trolls set out to start their most desired careers. Most cut off ties with one another, especially Terezi, who really wants to focus on nothing but her chances of becomming a legislacerator before having any fun. During her departure from her friends, she grows eager to meet with a certain nubby horned troll.She does finally meet him, just not in the way that she would've liked.





	1. Chapter !

      The young trainee currently rests against her desk, teal drool stains, and crumples her unfinished work, messing with the ink, and causing it to bleed from its original placement. No snores left the girl, in fact, the only sound that was audible to the common ear, was her breathing. Her slumber soon halts, thanks to the rough, and impatient poundings on the door,

“T. Pyrope!” calls the troll from behind the wooden door, her knocks almost threatening to bring the door down if there’s no response.  


“Pyrope! Answer me, dammit!”   


And there goes the trainee, rising from her puddle of saliva with a groan. Soon, the muffled shouts and bangs on the door come to a clarity as her senses wake up along her side.

“Terezi, I will kick this door down-”

“I’m coming! Calm down, okay?” requests the trainee. Terezi stands, wiping off the drool from her cheek on her glove. She walks sluggishly to the door, grabbing her cane that was resting against the wall, and then opens the door. Her expression swiftly changes from one of exhaustion to one of pride. Her sharp, almost shark-like smile put on display once she opens the door, said smile quickly fades the second she’s met with the glare of her mentor.

“I can’t believe it took you that long to wake up.” She scolds.

“My apologies miss, I haven’t had enough time to just wind down an-”

“No excuses.”   


“Right. Sorry.” Terezi sighs.

The eldest teal simply shakes her head, shoving a clipboard and a notepad into Terezi’s hands, and gestures for her to follow behind. Terezi takes a few steps behind her mentor, stopping and swiftly returning to her room to pick up a pen, and to close, and lock her door. Terezi falls behind, just a few feet from the mentor, to which she walks at a quicker pace to catch up.   


“Miss, Adikia?” Calls the Pyrope, beginning to jot down the date on the notepad.   


“What is it, Pyrope?”   


“What’s the deal?”   


“What do you mean?”   


“Well,” She starts, holding the board to her chest, speeding up to walk by her side, “It’s nearly sunset. We’re never up this late unless the case is super important.”

Adikia sighs, turning to look at the smaller teal,

“You’ll find out soon enough.” 


	2. Chapter @

A mutant boy bleeds his sin onto the prison floor. His chest rises and falls with each heavy breath he takes, or rather, wheezes for. He holds pressure against the wound he’s gained from one of the merciless highblood’s he had the misfortune of meeting. It’s poorly stitched together, seeming as if somebody just did it because they had to. Blood still leaks from the failed attempt to patch him up, and for now, he’s got nothing to use as a bandaid except his stained shirt. There’s a small puddle from where he’s dribbled his hue on to, and dried up blood decorates the corner of his lip from a previous cough he made. He’s got no one else to blame for how he ended up here but himself, and that just seems to add on to his ever growing amount of self hatred. There was no need to curse and shove that higher up at the market, he should’ve just kept his mouth shut tight, and let the man cut him in line. He could probably be at home, or hanging out with Sollux for crying out loud. Why did he curse at that man? Why did that man not just ignore him? Why did he have to fight back?

. . .

 

“Step aside, peasant.” muttered a tall, indigo. They shoved Karkat aside, snagging the apple he had at hand. Like a reasonable, mature troll, Karkat of course had to respond with,

“Wait your fucking turn, nook twat.”

The indigo, reasonably upset with what he had said, simply returns the apple to the shorter troll, but not after using it to give him a black eye. Karkat does what he knows best, and flips onto his stomach, and balls up. The indigo doesn’t stop, continuing the beating with hopes to see his color spill. He kicks the boy, spitting, cursing, and laughing at him as he stomps on him. He gets tired of beating a balled up boy, reaching down to pick him up by his shirt. Karkat panics, throwing a kick to the indigo to tempt him to drop him. And drop him is just what the indigo does. The mutant lands on his back, making him lose just a bit of his breath, and to chip at his horn. There’s a crowd building around them, multiple trolls cheering on the indigo. There’s a combat boot up to Karkat’s throat now, keeping him pinned to the ground. With a twisted grin, the indigo draws a switchblade, mocking and threatening the boy with it,

“You’re seriously about to die over a damn apple.” mocks the higher up.

Karkat doesn’t reply, his breathing picking up, and slowing down as he tries to brace himself for the stabbing. The thing is...he doesn’t know where it’ll happen. He’s dragging the blade along his cheek, then down to the tip of his chin, then along his stomach. He prays to whatever fictional, godlike entity is out there, that it’s not his eyes, or his throat. And that works, somehow.

The blade is dug right into Karkat’s abdomen, just below his ribcage. Karkat’s eyes fall wide, and he’s almost short of breath. There was a lot of pressure he felt, and if he was standing, he probably would’ve dropped down. He looks at the indigo, right in his eyes, and hopes he doesn’t draw the blade back. He can hope all he wants though, switchblades aren’t easy to find, and sure as hell aren’t all that cheap. There’s a deep glare from the higher up, and he digs the blade deeper in, earning a cry from Karkat, just before he swipes the blade out.

To the surprise of many, they don’t see rust. They see a bright, vibrant, cherry red spill from the boy, and drip from the blade. For many trolls, if their cameras, and phones weren’t out by then, they are now. The crowd erupts, shouting, “Mutant! A damn, living mutant!” Or whatever variation. That’s quite literally all he remembers before he blacks out.

. . .

So, here he is, putting up with the stinging pain, and even worrying about organ damage. He can faintly hear the echoes of heeled boots click-clacking against the stone floors, and already grows fearful of what is to come. Though, seeing the incredible amount of teal, he relaxes. Almost growing up with Terezi had made him associate teal with something positive- though today that might change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, kinda forgot about this oops.  
> That and school's currently kicking my ass sooooo yeah slow updates are a thing  
> but hey, as long as there's updates, right?


End file.
